


一无所有的始祖一家与保持这家人别全蛇精病下去的那个男纸的故事，或者，Elijah Mikaelson:劳资不是为了这个活着的

by xiaomuecho



Series: 崩坏始祖——Elijah不省心的一家子 [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah回到神秘瀑布想要让Klaus清醒一点。还有确保那幅莫奈别挂在蓝绿色的墙上。大部分是后一个原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一无所有的始祖一家与保持这家人别全蛇精病下去的那个男纸的故事，或者，Elijah Mikaelson:劳资不是为了这个活着的

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now the story of an original family who lost everything and the one son who had no choice but to keep them at the minimal level of sanity, or, Elijah Mikaelson: I Did Not Sign Up For This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578581) by [dance_at_bougival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_at_bougival/pseuds/dance_at_bougival). 



> Tag是crack!fic，我想了又想，觉得应该是崩坏的一家。可怜的Elijah，一家人都是不靠谱的神经病。No zuo no die的小nik，总是抓错重点的Elijah。

 

 

now the story of an original family who lost everything and the one son who had no choice but to keep them at the minimal level of sanity, or, Elijah Mikaelson: I Did Not Sign Up For This

一无所有的始祖一家与保持这家人别全蛇精病下去的那个男纸的故事，或者，Elijah Mikaelson:劳资不是为了这个活着的

by dance_at_bougival

翻译 萧木

 

Elijah几个月后听他的意大利线人说Nik的混血开始获得自由，他的小妹妹作为Nik的另一件不绅士的怒火的直接结果躺在棺材里，Elena变成吸血鬼了，如果说这还不够悲催的话，为了发泄，Klaus还把Elijah最喜欢的古董银器扔了。

他都快叹气了，在他克制自己之前；这在晚餐桌上可真是太不像样了。Elijah实在是厌恶无理粗俗。

“那个傻逼，”Kol在餐桌另一边说道——他的另一项得意之物，梅罗文加王朝的城堡重新找到的餐桌——一边蹬着脚。“真怪。”

Elijah无奈的想，反正不管怎样陪他吃晚餐的人都不会在乎礼仪的细节。他放弃了，从鼻子缓缓喷气。

“真是遗憾。”

“我是说我明白，当然了。”Kol比了个手势，手做了个O型晃动着玻璃杯，酒洒了一地毯。Elijah再一次压抑着叹气的冲动。“他现在又干毛，混血有毛价值？”

这可不是Elijah想要的对话。

“精子失去活性啦。软垂的尖牙啦。害羞的一群狼人。”Kol顿了顿，无视Elijah毫无感情的目光。“勃起功能障碍。开个玩笑啦。”

Elijah仰望天空。他觉得一大波头痛正在袭来。

他安静的回到神秘瀑布，没有敲锣打鼓也没一地尸块旁观，他觉得以后Klaus应该记着点这点。说真的，有这么多次他能劫持个人，再往前找两个小镇绑架个人再在树林里牺牲他们而不是跨过那条无理粗俗的界限。Elijah喜欢低调的车窗遮住的有专业司机的林肯车而不是被一帮纵火狂女巫前呼后拥。

“我才不去，”Kol将近二十小时前告诉他。“我可不喜欢再花一百年呆在棺材里，而且我97%确定我们昏迷时Nik给我们剪头发了。家人可不干这破事。”

Elijah真的很希望Kol没有去纽约大学。尽管两周后他就会因为对人类学上恶心了而跑路，他的小弟弟还学会了一些Elijah宁可他不会的现代流行语。另外，一旦他离开NYU就意味着Kol跟着他去了伦敦。进入了英国皇家戏剧艺术学院。花两周时间穿个斗篷在那儿字正腔圆的咧咧不管Elijah怎么告诉他舞台剧是人类最伟大的发明之一，能不能请您别再在餐桌上引用莎士比亚的阳物崇拜笑话了？

总的来说，Elijah还是对Kol的决定都挺满意的。

他不满意的是Klaus清楚的尖叫，从那条长到莫名其妙的车道终点他都能完美的听到他——我的神啊，他们是始祖，不是哪个德克萨斯州靠着石油起家的新暴发户；他真的应该跟Klaus谈谈他的品味然后拆了这破地方了。

还有谈谈尖叫。

“我为你做了所有！”Klaus一边走向主厅一边尖叫。“你以为如果不是我每天花上一小时在这儿给你又洗又吹干头发你会这么有型吗？你以为——”

他年轻的弟弟看见Elijah在门口住了口，他们两人间的寂静都快实体化了。

“你刚刚是不是——”Elijah说道。

“没。”Klaus回答，关上Rebekah的棺材。“没，我没有。”

Elijah面无表情的看着他的弟弟。好吧，有点尴尬。

“我知道了。”最后他说道。

Klaus花了一秒钟定了定神才恢复到原来的轻蔑神情。Elijah真的需要也跟他谈谈这个轻蔑了。“跑回来了，嗯，兄弟？可不太久啊是不是？”

“然后我就已经看到你重拾恶习，”Elijah轻轻的答道。他轻巧的走向Rebekah的棺材，从眼角看到他的兄弟在打转；一定是以前的狼人习性。Elijah宁愿Klaus继承那些犬类习性——比如忠诚。“不应如此对待我们的妹妹，Klaus。”

求你了，别哭。Elijah想。

求你了，别耍脾气。Elijah想。

Klaus的嘴唇开始抖。Elijah叹了口气。

“没人懂我。”Klaus低语道，twenty seven scotches and four Cubans later.（1）“我在这世界上孤单一人，我被抛弃了，所有的人全都离开我——”

我们的母亲超爱弑婴，Elijah想要这么说。我们的父亲信奉着就算在维京村落都有点严格的父母惩戒方式。你是个能变成狼人的不知名男人的私生子，还喜欢暂时杀死那些告诉你你的大麻项链多过时的家人。

一旦看清楚现实，还真是有点悲催。

而且你毁了我的浮世绘，还让Kol放火烧了那把我从那不勒斯抢救出来的十六世纪搁脚凳，Elijah还想加上这么一句。所以说真的，我觉得过去十年我过得比你惨多了，兄弟。

如果Elijah要是嘴再贱一点，他现在一定冷笑三声。

“所以你插了Rebekah是为了追查这神秘的治愈之药——”Elijah恰到好处的顿了顿，让他的话带着优雅的鄙夷。“和Salvatore兄弟一起。”

“不是Damon，”Klaus抹掉了眼泪，“不是他。是那个好的Salvatore。Stefan，我的老朋友。”

（“我们不是朋友，”Stefan不止一次在不同场合告诉过Elijah。“而且如果你能让他别再这么称呼我我会非常感激的。”）

Elijah忍着不反驳出声。相反的，他说道，“啊。”

人生敢不敢再悲惨一点。Elijah在Klaus身旁待了八百多年了；算上她睡着的九十多年Rebekah也已经跟他过了九百多年了。他们中没有人在遵守着一千多年前在他们母亲坟墓上共同许下的誓言——但是Rebekah是最接近的。Elijah的嘴角微微扭曲，他的拳头渐渐攥紧。

下一秒，七只Klaus的最细的画笔刷在他的脖子上插了一圈；他的兄弟是很英勇，不过，酒精麻痹了他的感官。

“特殊规则，”Elijah冷静的说道。“有关我们的小妹妹。我想是时候你该学着点了。”

“我要插了你，”Klaus反驳道，一边把血抹到古董马车上。诶哟我的天啊。“别以为我不会——”

“我们不对我们的妹妹言辞粗鲁，”Elijah骂道，来不及镇定下来。“当她不允许时我们不能玩她的头发。当她不同意我们的行为时我们不能用匕首插她。而最重要的是，我们不因为那两个没品的Salvatore兄弟抛弃她。”

不幸的是，他没有注意到他口中的Salvatore兄弟正站在走廊上。

Damon抱着手臂。Stefan标志性的紧皱双眉。在他们后面，Elena看见他兴高采烈。

Damon看上去明显被冒犯了。“真粗鲁。”

Elena上前几步。“Elijah,”她说道，他突然意识到他没打算在他们的眼前把另一根画笔刷插到他弟弟的脖子里。“你什么时候回来的？”

“没多久，”他回答道，一边小心的递给Klaus一块手帕。他们是兄弟，不管怎么说。他凝视着她，一动不动，注意到心跳的缺失，缺少安静的血液哼鸣声。“我注意到传言是真的。”

她的脸沉了沉。“是啊。”

“这是什么扯淡摄政王小说，”Damon小声跟Stefan抱怨，然后走进Elijah的视线里。“您在这儿干嘛呢，Michael Bluth？”（2）

“给我的兄弟上一堂很有必要的课。”Elijah低声说道。“我希望在晚餐看到你，Klaus.穿的合适点。”

“你要吃晚餐。”Stefan轻轻重复了一遍。“在你捅了他喉咙几下后。”

“Stefan—” Elena插嘴道。Elijah总是很喜欢她。

“欢迎加入我们，”Elijah答道。“拜托了。社交互动对Klaus的态度有好处，是不是，兄弟？”

“去死吧你。”Klaus骂道。

真粗鲁。

“吃你的蔬菜，”Elijah说道。Klaus正在试着和Stefan眼神接触，而他坚决不看他。Damon正在踢Elijah的脚试着攫取他的注意力，毫无疑问想要交流交流害得更多人家破人亡的计划。说真的，Elijah想，神烦。Elena都能做得更好。

毕竟，她是这桌边除了他以外唯一一个没有坐立不安，满脸冷笑，双手肘放在桌子上，或者冥思苦想着来一场大屠杀的人。

到底啊，他想，这帮人怎么活下来的？

“我不想吃我的蔬菜，”Klaus反驳道。“我想要Stefan向我解释为什么他要放Tyler Lockwood和我的一半混血逃跑的，还有他到底是怎么做到的。”

“我不喜欢你，”Stefan回答道。“这就是为什么。”

Klaus的脸沉了一秒，紧接着他就掐着的Stefan喉咙把他钉到了墙上。

Elijah把牛排切成整齐的小方块然后放进嘴里，快速的咀嚼。“那么你觉得作为吸血鬼吸血还适应吗，Elena?”

（“我给了你所有，你个不值得的小屁孩——”Klaus向Stefan的耳朵嘶嘶作响，太近了，很明显，超过了Salvatore的承受能力了。

“Klaus，打住，太尴尬了。”Stefan噎住了。）

她吓了一跳。他想不出来是为什么。“听——挺好。还不错。我是说早先我吸血有点问题，但是——”他眨了眨眼。“Elijah，你要不要去——”

（“我让Rebekah靠近你，即使你跟喝水似的喝吸血鬼的血，我们一起喝的，我告诉了你我的感觉，而你就是选择这么报答我的——”）

Damon直接拿着酒瓶对嘴喝了。“我，”他说，“这十年来做了这么多糟糕的人生抉择啊。”

Elijah叹了口气。“Klaus,放下他。”

“除非他告诉我为什么他不喜欢我——”Klaus清了清嗓子。“我是说，除非他告诉我为什么他让Tyler Lockwood逃跑！”

Elijah捏了捏鼻梁。“Klaus。他们是晚餐客人。我们不能在餐桌旁威胁客人；这是基本礼节，我们已经讨论过了。”

Coup d’états（3）和谋杀只有远离餐桌或者动作快准狠才可在盛宴中或者之后发生。折磨和威胁在用餐过程中不被允许，除非说话的人语调柔和且没有物理接触。说真的，几百年来Klaus好像就没听过他的。（4）

他终于放弃了假装，摇了摇Stefan的喉咙。求你了别哭，Elijah想。“为.什.么.你.不.喜.欢.我.”

“有些事情我们想让你知道，”Elena说道，倾身向前。他满意的看到她的手肘明显离开桌子。“现在你回来了，我们认为——”

“（5）我们交流一下下，”Damon说道。“你愿不愿意帮我们找寻治愈方法？”

Elijah安静的凝视着他。

“我刚刚才说你是那个好的兄弟，”Damon冲他眨眨眼。Elijah低下头看着自己的叉子紧皱眉头。“可别逼我反悔。”

“我会考虑你的提议。”他回答道。

“好的。”Damon咧嘴一笑，滑过来一把银匕首。“因为你的白痴兄弟马上就要消停了，五，四，三，二——”

一个明代的花瓶在Klaus的后脑勺上碎成渣渣。

“你好大的胆子！”他的妹妹在走廊上就开始撕心裂肺的咆哮。“你个撒谎不眨眼的小——”

“Rebekah，”Elijah抬起头，勉强压抑着因为看见自己的妹妹脸上呼之欲出的微笑。“请注意语言。这儿还有客人。”

“你知道他对我做了什么吗？”Rebekah冲他吼道。“这坨完全没有神经的吃屎傻逼——”（6）

Klaus又开始抖嘴唇了。求你了别哭，Elijah想。这会让我们所有人丢面子的。

Elijah站起身利索的把匕首装进口袋里。“我希望明天早上八点的早餐见到你们。Giuseppe会现在开始就准备我们的正餐，我希望你们俩能给人家应得的尊重。”他顿了顿。“不许再砸坏家具了，Rebekah。而且在宅子里不许杀人，Klaus.”

他们俩谁都没听他的，双双冲着对方咆哮着，我滴神啊，Elijah开始头疼了。他不动声色的把Elena引到门边。“我接受提议，”他安静说道——（“我真希望Carolin发现你是个多操蛋的傻逼还有你那条中二到极致的大麻项链——”“它们是一位非常强大的巫师给我的你个弱智！”）——“也许我们应该在别的地方商讨下？”

Stefan跟上他们，喉咙上是他的兄弟的红手印。“谢了伙计，”他上气不接下气的说道。“谢谢你的干涉，你可真好——”

“就跟我想打断你的男票盛宴似的，谢谢您嘞——”

“嘘嘘嘘，”Elijah说道，脑子里浮现一个念头，额滴神啊。

他得再去找几个流浪汉。

欢乐的END

1【这个应该是有什么典故或者梗】

2【又是一个不懂的梗，估计是指Elijah像个帝王小说里的充满王霸之气的主角】

3【不知道这是啥，法语吧】

4【这他妈都是些什么诡异的规矩啊以叔】

5【We’re swapping out Gob there，不知道什么意思Damon总是像老头子一样掉书袋还举一些过时几百年的笑料】

6【Rebekah骂的太猛了我翻不出来= =】

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah请管管你的弟弟和妹妹不要心疼你那些古董和家具了。Klaus喜欢Stefan，Stefan和Damon还有Elena以及所有人都喜欢Elijah，Elijah喜欢Rebekah和Kol和Elena，不得不喜欢Klaus。


End file.
